Life Science Extreme
by QueenRose44
Summary: Moze and Loomer get assigned a baby in Life Science Extreme.
1. Chapter 1

It was the new semester at James K. Polk Middle School and it was time for everyone to choose their new electives. Ned, Moze and Cookie agreed to choose the same class so that they would have one class with all three of them. The only problem was that they had trouble choosing a class they could all agree on. They tried woodshop, cooking and art but none of those classes seemed to be a good fit for all three of them. Cookie kept suggesting Life Science but Moze and Ned weren't interested. Finally Ned and Moze gave in and went to "Extreme" Life Science taught by Mr. Monroe.

"Hello class, welcome to Extreme Life Science" he said happily. He was excited to see a large number of students in his class this semester.

From the look of it there was nothing extreme about it. Ned raised his hand, "Mr. Monroe, what's so extreme about it? "asked Ned looking a little skeptical. Everyone already knew it was probably just a plot engineered by Mr. Monroe to get more boys in the class. Sure enough Loomer, Crony and Buzz looked like they had fallen for it.

Looking uncomfortable, Mr. Monroe began adjusting his collar, "I'm still working on it! Don't put pressure on me!" He proceeded to explain what they were going to do this semester. Everyone was to get into groups of two and each group would be taking care of a "baby".

"Usually I let everyone choose their partners but this semester I'm changing things up." Ned and Cookie stared at each other in shock. Everyone in the class looked a little bit uncomfortable at the idea. Mr. Monroe ignored the look on everyone's face and continued on, "I will assign you a partner and you will be taking care of a baby." Mr. Monroe took out several toy babies from a cabinet.

He took out a list, "Simon Cook you will be working with Jerry Crony." Cookie had a look of horror on his face and Crony looked like he wanted to puke.

He proceeded to assign the class their partners and Ned got paired up with this girl named Mandy. Finally he assigned Moze to her partner. "Billy Loomer you will be working with Jennifer Mosley."

Ned and Cookie began snickering but Moze didn't look very pleased. Loomer on the other hand was obviously very happy about his assigned partner.

Mr. Monroe asked everyone to sit next to their partners and he tossed them each a baby. "Ok, so you and your partner now your baby's parents. Your job is to take care of your baby and you will learn how to run a household. You will learn about how much it costs to raise your baby and how to work together. Our first order of business is naming your baby and deciding its gender. I will be passing around a worksheet for you to complete and turn in."

"It's going to be a pleasure working with you Jennifer," Billy smiled.

Moze grimace, "Yes, a pleasure…" Mr. Monroe handed her a worksheet. The worksheet looked like a birth certificate. They had to fill in the name of the mother, father, the baby's name, eye color, weight, etc…

Moze put herself down as the mother and Billy as the father.

"So what do you want to name our baby?" Billy asked.

"Well first we have to decide whether the baby is a boy or a girl."

"What do you want?" he asked. "I don't mind if it's a boy or a girl."

"I want a girl." Moze began thinking up of girl names that could work of their baby.

"We could name her Jennifer after you," he smiled.

They decided that their baby would have brown hair with blue eyes. Mr. Monroe then gave them a project for the "parents" to find out how much it would cost to raise a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2:**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story but this is probably the last chapter. I'm sorry it's a super short but I've lost interest in the story.**

Moze found that working with Loomer wasn't as awful as she had originally thought. He turned out to be a great partner. Sometimes she wondered if he realized that they were working on a school project. He took the project very seriously.

"Jennifer, could you watch the baby next period because I have physical education" Loomer said.

"Yeah sure, I have science so the baby should be safe with me."

He treated the baby like it was real and would panic every time the doll started to cry. Ned and Cookie were using every opportunity to tease Moze about Loomer.

"Jennifer and Billy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" sang Cookie at lunch.

"Oh shut, you're just jealous that Loomer and I are working so well together. By the way where is your baby?" asked Moze.

"Ned has the baby," replied Cookie as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Ned had a look of shock, "WHAT? I DON'T HAVE THE BABY!"

Cookie nearly choked on his sandwich, "WHAT?!"

Ned and Cookie immediately got up from the table and sprinted out of the lunch room.

Moze laughed as she shook her head. Billy would never lose their baby.

"Jennifer," Said Loomer looking kind of shaky.

"Yes?"

"Umm… well…. I …. Umm."

"What is it?" asked Moze.

"Well…. I kind of…., lost the….. baby."

Moze merely smiled, "No you didn't.

"Yes I did. I lost the baby. I set her down for a few seconds and the next thing I know she's gone. GONE!" he yelled looking close to tears.

Moze froze. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"I'm sorry…. I was just …I'm sorry!"

Taking a deep breath, "Billy calm down, We'll find the baby.

We had to find a baby there was no way Moze was getting anything but an "A" in Life Science.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
